Photovoltaic panel systems (solar panel systems, etc.) are typically rigidly mounted on structures that hold the panels at a constant angle relative to the earth, such that the varying position of the sun relative to the earth provides optimal operation of the panels throughout the year. While some solar panel systems move to track the sun, the majority are stationary. Solar collector arrays can be ground mounted or roof mounted, often on a racking or holding system in close proximity to the ground or roof. Ground mounted arrays often require a large footprint while being subject to shading, soiling and, in some locales, seasonal snow cover. Roof mounted arrays utilize readily available space but may not be oriented to the ideal compass bearing to allow for maximum sunlight exposure. Another disadvantage of roof mounted arrays is that damage may occur to roofs during the installation and servicing of solar collectors. Roof mounted arrays are also often subject to shading, soiling or snow cover. In both ground and roof mounted systems, the cost of the rigid mount may form a significant part of the overall cost.